High School Unexpected Love
by Sweetover
Summary: Ash and Misty have to protect their love from those who don't want them to be together but it's not only them who find romance in this story. Read to find out who else finds romace and after would you REVIEW it PLEEEAZE. :Gives puppy eyes:
1. ~* Perfect Day *~

  
  
  
  
AN: This story has nothing to do with pokemon. I wanted to try a AAMR story with them in high school. So everybody is in second year of high school. I decided that they don't wear uniforms in this fic. Also Ash and Misty have never met. So I warned you NO pokemon! Ok, Enjoy!  
  
  
Misty- 17yrs.old  
Violet- 18yrs.old  
Daisy- 18yrs.old  
Lily- 19yrs.old  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love   
  
Part: 1  
  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
The alarm clock of Misty Waterflower went off. It was September 6 the first day of school. Last night was the bomb! She went out with her friends to celebrate one of her best friend's birthday. She had fun and danced a lot. She got home late and didn't want to wake up.  
  
  
  
Misty: Shut up you stupid clock. Oh, no School!!!   
  
  
  
She wanted to fall back to sleep, but she knew that her sisters were going to make her get up. So, she got up. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into her mini-pink skirt and into a white tanktop. It showed her figure perfectly. She combed her hair and let it down, which was a little pass her shoulders. She wore light blue eyeshadow, which wasn't that noticable, then she put on her lipstick, and she got her books ready and out it in her school bag. After that she went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
  
As usual her sisters and her mother were there already eating breakfast. She sat down on a chair which was as usual in her favoite spot next to her mother. Her mother and her always get along well. Not like her sisters who always fight with her. She trusts her and tells her everything and she loves her mother.  
  
  
Misty: (sitting down) What is for breakfast?  
  
  
Mom: Your favorite Misty.  
  
  
Misty: Yummmm  
  
  
The servent bought the food on the table in front of Misty.  
  
  
Daisy: Like Misty you look pretty.  
  
  
Violet: Ya like that is at first.  
  
  
Lily: But still we are much more prettier than you.  
  
  
Misty: (yelling) Well at least I am much smarter than you.  
  
  
Mom: Settle down girls.  
  
  
Misty loves her sisters, but sometimes they get in her nervous. She sometimes wishes that she was the only child. They always pick on her because they know that she will get annoyed. They alawys care about themselves and nothing else.  
  
  
Plus over that they were one of the most richest family. They spent a lot on clothes, makeup,etc. They live in the most beautiful and biggest house ever. It had a pool at the backyard and they always swim afterschool.  
  
  
Misty too spent a lot on everything she liked. She goes to the mall with her friends almost everyday. When they are in the mall and shopping almost ever boy they see drool over them. Well of course they would. Misty was pretty and the truth was that she even looked prettier than her sisters.  
  
  
She knew that and knew that her sisters were jealous of her. Everytime they saw a cute boy drools or talks to her they would always interrupt them and say that he was drooling over them. Misty would giggle and ignore them. She really didn't care.  
  
  
Misty: Anyway, mom could I go walking to school?  
  
  
Voilet: Ewwww walking? Well it isn't such as a suprise as seeing how ugly you are and how ugly people walk.   
  
Misty gave her an evil glare and turned back to her mother.  
  
  
Mom: I would perfer that you let the driver take you.  
  
  
Misty: Alright mom.  
  
  
She finished up her food and saw that it was time to go to school.  
  
  
Mom: Alright girls it's time for you to go to school.  
  
  
Daisy: Like seeya peeps.  
  
  
Lily: Bye  
  
  
Violet: Well, bye  
  
  
All three got up and went inside a car and the driver took them to their college. Misty shook her head and knew that they were anxious to go.  
  
  
  
Mom: Are you alright sweetheart, it's getting late.  
  
  
Misty: Ya, I am ok. (She gets up and walks to where her mother is sitting) Bye mom. (she hugs her and kisses her cheek) I love you mom.  
  
  
Mom: (smiling) I love you too. See ya later.  
  
  
Misty grabs her bag and goes inside the car and ready to face the first day of school at Viridian Highschool.  
  
  
  
To be Continue  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Like it. The romance part is coming up. Please review it and if i get at least 10 reviews I will make this story more intersting and I will continue it. Viridian highschool was the only thing that came up to my mind. Anyway review and AAMR!!!!!!!! RuLe!!!!!!!! LOL peace out!!  



	2. ~* Starting the Day *~

  
  
  
AN: Do to popular damand(ya right)I decided to write part 2. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love  
  
Part: 2  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty grabs her bag and goes inside the car and ready to face the first day of school at Viridian Highschool.  
  
  
  
While she was inside the car and the driver was driving she was thinking. She was thinking about what possible changes will happen this year. She had a feeling that this year will be the best year ever.  
  
  
  
  
The car stopped. She knew that she was here. The driver opened the door to let Misty out. She got out looked at the building. She thanked him and went inside.   
  
  
  
While she went inside to her classroom where all her friends usually were everyday, she saw that some cute guys and people she knew where looking at her. She smiled.  
  
  
  
Usual people thought she was a quiet and shy person, but she was completly the opposite of that. She was tough, stubborn, and she stood up for herself. She didn't let anyone push her around.   
  
  
  
Some girls were jealous of her because usually every boy fell for her. She knew that but really didn't pay attention to the boys.  
  
  
  
When she got inside she took off her sunglasses and smiled. Yup same noisy classmates she thought. She walked where Duplica, Mery, Meladie, and Marie were talking. They saw her and came running to her and hugged her.  
  
  
  
Mery: Misty, you finally came.  
  
  
Marie: Ya, how are you?  
  
  
Misty: I missed you guys, and I am fine.  
  
  
  
They let go and Misty, Mery, Marie, and Meladie sit on the teacher's desk while Duplica tells them all about her vacation.  
  
  
  
She thought about her friends how they always brag. Duplica, who has tell everybody everything. She was a good friend though. Her parents are rich too. They spoil her by buying everything she wants. But still she likes Duplica and considers her her friend. Then there is Mery, the best friend she ever had. She is also rich. She tells her everything. She trusts her more than Marie, Meladie, and Duplica. She gives her good advice and she understands her. Then there is Meladie. She is good friend too, well most of the time she could be a pain. She is biggest bragger ever. She sometimes hates that. Sometimes she thinks there is a secret in her life but she ignores it. Then the final friend is Marie. She is the one who is cool. She is fun and makes everybody happy. She is the sister of....................  
  
  
  
Duplica: Hello it's your turn to tell us of your vacation, Misty.  
  
  
  
Marie: Ya, Misty  
  
  
  
Misty: Well ok  
  
  
  
She gets up and stands where Duplica was and Duplica sat where Misty sat.   
  
  
  
Misty: Well, I went to Florida, then to Paris, then I went to my favorite place for vacation, which is ......................  
  
  
  
She took a step back which caused her to bump into someone. She turned to face a boy, which was a little taller than her, had black hair and brown eyes. She stared at his eyes while he also stared at her eyes.  
  
  
  
Misty: Oh, I am sorry. Are you ok?  
  
  
  
Boy: Ya I'm ok.  
  
  
  
Misty: Are you new to this school? I have never senn you before on this school.  
  
  
  
Boy: Ya I am new. I just got transfer here.  
  
  
  
Misty: Oh, well my name is Misty Waterflower. What is yours?  
  
  
  
Boy: My name is Ash Ketchum.  
  
  
  
Misty: Well welcome to Viridian Highschool, Ash. You can take a seat(she points) here.  
  
  
  
Ash: Thanks, Misty.  
  
  
  
Misty: No problem.  
  
  
  
She smiles and turns to where her friends were. She walks toward them.   
  
  
  
Meladie: Who was that, Misty?  
  
  
  
Misty: Oh a boy and his name is Ash Ketchum. He is new here.  
  
  
Mery, Marie, Duplica, Meladie: Ohhhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
They sit down on the chaires.  
  
  
  
Marie: So Misty, how was your vacation?  
  
  
  
Misty: Well ......  
  
  
  
She was about to begin when suddenly she saw that someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and smiled. She stood up and she saw him smile and they kissed.   
  
  
To be Continue  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Like it! I bet you didn't expect that. Hahahah!! Well you have to wait till I post Part 3.  
I promise that the next part will be more romance in it. I hope. Anyway please review!!!! Peace out!!!!!!!!!! AAMR!!!! RuLe!!!!!!!!   
  



	3. ~* Meeting You *~

  
  
AN: Here again, this is part3. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love   
  
  
Part: 3  
  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
She was about to begin when suddenly she saw that someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and smiled. She stood up and she saw him smile and they kissed.   
  
  
  
While they were kissing, Duplica, Mery, Marie, Meladie were making noises.(you know that noise when people make when they see people kissing) Still they continued to kiss.  
  
  
  
Ash from his seat was staring at Misty ever since she told him to sit were he was sitting now. He has only been in this classroom for only a few minutes and he was attracted to her. He had this..... feeling he coulndn't explain it himself. She was so nice and ..... and ...... beautiful.   
  
  
  
He was staring at her beautiful image when all of a sudden he saw a boy about a little taller than her, go where she was and all of a sudden he saw them ......... kissing. He felt ....... upset, and a little jealous. He just sat there.  
  
  
  
After Misty pulled away from the kiss, Rudy kissed her cheek. Yes, Rudy has been her boyfriend for about three months now. He was caring and sweet person. Misty knew that and she also knew that He loves her. But when he kissed her just know she didn't feel it. When she they kissed she felt love, passion, and many sweet things. But now it was nothing. She couldn't explain it to herself.  
  
  
  
Rudy:(smiling) Hi Misty.   
  
  
  
Misty:(forcing a smile) Hi Rudy.  
  
  
  
He was about to kiss when all of a sudden the bell rang. Everyone sat on a seat and waiting for the teacher to come in the classroom.  
  
  
Misty took the seat in front of Ash. She didn't notice that, but Ash did. Rudy was next to her. When Ash noticed that he wished that Rudy was dead. he didn't know why he felt that way.   
  
  
  
Teacher: Ok class this is your first assignment.  
  
  
  
Everybody in the class groaned.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Yes and you will have partners to work with it. (pause) I was going to let you choose your partner.  
  
  
  
Everybody in the class got happy because they knew they were going to choose their friends.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Settle down class. (pause) but I decided that I will chose them.  
  
  
  
Again the class groan loadly.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Oh, you will work harder and it is a knew way to know one another.  
  
  
  
The class was silent waited to find out who their partners were.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Ok, Duplica and A.J. you will work together.  
  
  
  
Duplica and A.J.: Damn it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Richie and Meladie.  
  
  
  
Meladie and Richie: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Jessie and James.  
  
  
  
Jessie and James: Ohh No!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Mery and Brock.  
  
  
  
Mery: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Brock: Oh YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Rudy and Marie.  
  
  
  
Marie: I am working with my brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Rudy: Oh, Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Ash and Misty.  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Huh?!?!  
  
  
  
Misty: Huh?!?!  
  
  
  
  
Rudy: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher: Quiet, Rudy.  
  
  
  
Rudy tried to calm down. he didn't want another man near Misty. Misty turned to face Rudy and gave him a weak smile. Then turned her attention to the teacher. In some way she felt happy.  
  
  
  
Ash now is happy. He prayed that he will get Misty as his partner,and his prayer was answered. He could now get closer to Misty.  
  
  
  
All day of classes went good for Ash. Actually he wasn't really paying attention to the classes he took. His mind was busy thinking how will he act when he was with Misty. In some classes they took together he will look at Misty. He will stare at her that is until he saw her with Rudy. He didn't know who that guy was but he knew one thing he hated him.  
  
  
  
Misty, too wasn't paying much attention to the classes. Her mind was busy with her new partner. Every year her partner was always Rudy. But now she is going to work with a complete stranger. But in a way she felt that her heart was beating fast when she remembered of Ash. She couldn't explain it to herself.  
  
  
  
Time went fast and now they were going home. Misty was outside with her friends talking until she notice Ash leave.   
  
  
  
Misty: (to her friends) ummmm guys I'll see you later. Bye.  
  
  
  
After saying that she went over where Ash was.   
  
  
  
Misty: Hey Ash.  
  
  
  
Ash: Oh, hi Misty.  
  
  
  
They looked at eachothers eyes and smiled until Misty spoke.  
  
  
  
Misty: Ash I was thinking since we are partners we could work together at my house. What do you say?  
  
  
  
Ash: (looking dreamly at her eyes) Ya, I will love doing that.  
  
  
  
Misty:(smiling) Good. Why don't you come around 2 on Saturday.  
  
  
  
Ash: (still looking at her eyes) Sure.  
  
  
  
Then they looked at eachothers eyes dreamly and both felt their hearts beating rapidally. They were starring that is until...................  
  
  
  
Rudy: Hey Misty.  
  
  
  
He walked over where she was and gave her an unexpected kiss on her lips. Misty was shocked so she didn't close her eyes. He pulled away, and saw Ash there.  
  
  
  
Rudy: Who is this?  
  
  
  
Misty: Oh. Rudy this is Ash my partner for the homework, and Ash this is Rudy my ...............boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
To be continue  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
AN: Please review. 


	4. ~* Something About You *~

  
  
  
AN: Wow! It's been a while since I wrote this fic. Well, I was kinda busy with studying for my final tests. Now, that I finished school I will be writing parts to this story. Anway, PLEASE review and I will continue this story when I at least have 40 reviews. I might continue it anway. So on with the fic!  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" Highschool Unexpected Love "  
  
Part: 4  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
Misty: Oh. Rudy this is Ash my partner for the Science homework, and Ash this is Rudy my.... (looking down).........boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Ash felt depressed. He didn't know why. Somewhat, he felt jealous that Misty had a boyfriend and that that boyfriend is not him. Could I possably like her? No I can't I barly know her. Plus she has somebody else, he thought.  
  
  
  
Ash: (forcing a smile) Nice to meet you.  
  
  
Rudy: (coldly) Same here.  
  
  
  
Rudy didn't like him. He felt like this 'kid' had something for his girl. [pathetic] But he decided to act cool. But it was for sure that nobody will take Misty away from him.   
  
  
  
Trying to act like if Ash wasn't there he turned to face Misty and said, "I'll see you later." Misty nodded and with that kissed her lips gently and left.  
  
  
  
Ash didn't know what he felt: happy or sad. Happy, that this guy to finally leave. Sad, that what could have been his found lover was taken by this pathetic guy. Whatever it was it didn't matter anymore.  
  
  
  
Nothing could happen between him and Misty. She already found her special someone, which was Rudy. [ewwwww!!] Unfortunaly, he didn't find nobady for him to really care for. That is until now, but she already has someone. ' Oh, well ', he thought sadly.  
  
  
  
Misty, triying to start a conversation after that ' little visit ' her boyfriend gave her said, " So, ............... will you come on Saturday?"  
  
  
  
Ash: Ya, sure.  
  
  
  
Is what he said after coming out of his thoughts. He REALLY wanted to come and see Misty again, even though she can't be his. He really didn't care plus he was coming to work on their assignments. Nothing wrong with that. Right?   
  
  
  
Misty with a smile on her face said, " Great!!....................umm here is my address and my phone number...if you need anything you could just call me.", she said handing him a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it to Ash.  
  
  
  
Looking at the piece of paper Ash gladly accepted it and he said to her, " Thanks! I'm pretty sure I will need to call you."  
  
  
  
Realizing what he just said he started to blush and thinking of something to say to cover up on what he just dumply said. ' Great, Ketchum. Just great '  
  
  
  
Misty too started to blush. She didn't know why, but she did. She really didn't know what he meant by that. She looked at Ash and saw his face down and that he was also....blushing. That made her blush even more.  
  
  
  
" S-since I probably will forget the homework.", was the only thing Ash could have thought. He wished Misty will buy it.  
  
  
  
She did! Well, actual not. She was pretty sure that that wasn't the real reason, but decided to go along with it. " Ya, s-sure.", was all she could say.  
  
  
  
" Well....... s-see you Saturday or should I say tomorrow", said a nervous Misty. " Ya .......tomorrow", was the respond she got. Looking up toward his brown eyes she saw something special on them.   
  
  
  
He was also looking down towards her green-blue eyes, which were beautiful. That was a moment that neither of them wanted to end. But it had to. Looking down to the ground Misty simply said," Bye..... Ash" Looking one more time at him she left to the waiting car to go home.  
  
  
  
Ash simply just stood there. He didn't even say bye to her. ' I can't think like that ' Looking at the path Misty took he sighed and went home. Confused and silent.  
  
  
  
To Be Continue  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN: I kow.. I know short huh? Well, I couldn't think of more. Can't sue me. But please people after you read it please PLEASE review. It wouln't hurt to just write a review and then click the submit review button. So please review. Also, believe me this WILL be a AAMR not a RAMR(rudy and misty romance) On further chapters it will be so please continue reading this story and wait for an update, which will not be sooooo long. Well, bye and REVIEW. thanx. ^_^   
  
  



	5. ~* Sister Problems *~

  
  
  
Highschool Unexpected Love  
  
Part: 5  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
Ash simply just stood there. He didn't even say bye to her. ' I can't think like that ' Looking at the path Misty took he sighed and went home. Confused and silent.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm home", said an exciting Misty while looking for her mother in the living room. "Mom where are you?", she yelled once more.   
  
  
  
Listining to Misty's yelling one of the servents came out of the kitchen and was about to say something to Misty but she interupted her.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Have you seen where my mother is?"  
  
  
  
Servent: "Miss Misty, your mother went out with her friends."   
  
  
  
Misty: " To where? "  
  
  
  
Servent: "She didn't tell me.........but she said she was coming in time for dinner."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ohhhh......okay,....well thanks anyway Rachel."  
  
  
  
Rachel [servent]: "No problem Miss Misty that is my job...........well if you need anything I will be in the kitchen"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ya, okay"  
  
  
  
With that the servent left to the kitchen. Misty just fell down to the couch.........thinking. 'That's strange usually my mom will be home.....she doesn't like going out', she sighed. 'Oh well I better go upstairs and start my homework.' Smiling she got off the couch and was ready to go upstairs that is if her sister didn't stop her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, look what we have here.......the scrawny little brat,"said a meanful Lily while walking around a mad Misty.  
  
  
  
Lily. The older sister of the four. The most what Misty believed mean sister anyone could have ever had. Misty doesn't even know why she is always mean at her. She tries to be nice at her even when she is always mean at her, but when Lily makes fun of her or calls her names she can't. She just explodes and tries the best to stay away from her.  
  
  
  
But still she always manages to get her. Their was once this time when she got the nerve to kiss Rudy when he was going out with her. Misty wanted to kill her but then later on Rudy explained that he only loves her. But still she wanted to kill her.  
  
  
  
It's as if Lily didn't want for Misty to be happy. Cause everytime Misty is happy she tries her best to make her go all sad, upset, or mad. Then Misty goes to her mom for comfort. That's another thing. The relationship between Lily and her mother is not a nice one. Lily sometimes blames her for the fact that their mother loves her more than the rest. But Misty tries to convice her that their mother loves each one equally. She wouldn't listen.  
  
  
  
Walking away from her to the other side of the couch and turning around Misty gave her an evil glare and asked, " What do you want Lily?"  
  
  
  
Lily just smiled and sat on the couch, "What will I want from you brat?"  
  
  
  
"Lily, if you are trying to make me mad it aight going to work.", Misty said while just giving her a 'leave me alone' face.  
  
  
  
Lily just laughed and put her feet on the table and looked at her. "Me? Make you mad? Please I wouldn't waste my time on a little pest like you."  
  
  
  
"Whatever.....look just leave me alone... I don't even know why you always pick on me?", replied Misty. She needed to know why she always picks on her and she is going to find out now.   
  
  
  
Lily just smirked. "Ohhhhh so NOW you're going to blame me for your stupid actions." She got up and came face to face with Misty. After they stared without blinking for 40 seconds she just laughed at her face and sat down on the couch again.  
  
  
  
"Look, it isn't my fault that you act sooooooooooo dump and that your are soooooooo clueless......", she stoped to breath and then continued in a low voice, "Either way you will always be mommy's 'little favorite daughter'."  
  
  
  
Misty just stared at her,"Lily......", she stoped to sit on the couch next to her, "mom loves us equally......" she got interupted by a "Ya right", respond by Lily.  
  
  
  
"Listen Lily", she wanted Lily to really listen to her so she made Lily look at her, "Yes it looks like mom loves me more but she doesn't....she loves me you, Daisy, and Voilet equally yes equally", she stoped but then continued, "The relationship between you and mom have is not all good...why because you don't spend time with her."   
  
  
  
"Lily mom wants to spend time with but you don't.....you can't blame me for spending more time with mom." she sighed and looked at her, "Maybe if you spend a little more...", again she got interupted by Lily.  
  
  
  
"Now you look Misty you can't tell me what to do.", she said while she got up and her back facing Misty. Finally she turned around and looked at Misty giving her an evil glare. "Just because you think you are cute, sweet and that everybody is in your side there are still some......", she stopped and then continued, "Ohhhhh I don't know..... some 'bad things' may happen......you know how destiny is."   
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that", Misty said while standing up and giving her a questioned look. "Nothing......nothing just leave me alone and bother somebody else I'm not in the mood for your questions now", shrugged Lily and sat down on the couch and put her legs on the table.  
  
  
  
"No Lily what are you trying to say," Misty needed to know. "SHUT UP.....ok leave me alone......god just go away", Lily said firmly.  
  
  
  
Misty just gave her a sad face and went upstairs. Lily could hear the footsteps from Misty going upstairs. Lily turned around just to make sure she was gone then turned back and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yup, you'll get what it's coming for you", Lily continued with a victory smile, "You will pay for making everybody love you with your cute personality and making everybody not notice me." With that she picked up a magazine and started reading it.   
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"You really think so", said a sweet voice. "I am pretty sure Marie that Tracey really likes.......you could even see it by the way he looks at you."  
  
  
  
The voices of Marie and Duplica could be heard. As always discussing the situation of love. It's been for a year now that Marie, the sister of Rudy, has been in total love with Tracey. Little did she know that he felt the same way for her. She thinks that he doesn't notice her and she tries her best for him to notice her. But, hell, he sooooo notices her. To bad Marie doesn't notice her.  
  
  
  
They found a bench and sat there while eating there ice-cream cone and to talk more. "I don't know what to believe anymore", Marie said in a sad voice and then continued totally depressed, "It's like one day he is totally drooling over me and another.........it's like he doesn't even know I exsist."  
  
  
  
"Probably he is just shy and he doesn't know how to act around pretty girls like you", Duplica needed to cheer Marie up. "Maybe so", Marie still thought he doesn't like her.  
  
  
  
"HELLO LADIES!!", said in a very high voice, the most annoying boy in the entire world. Brock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", he said after he slipped on a banana peel on the floor and everybody sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Duplica just gave him a wierd look, she couldn't believe him, "Geez Brock, keep it down......do you want the whole world to here you."  
  
  
  
"No", Brock simply said. But then continued, "Anyway look who I brought", he pointed to a boy around his age, "It's Tracey." With that he winked at Duplica.  
  
  
  
Duplica shook her head. 'Brock could sometimes be a pain in the ass', she thought. She knew he could ruin her plans of getting Marie and Tracey together.  
  
  
  
She just acted like she knew nothing, "Oh look Marie it's Tracey!", she said while looking at Tracey and Marie. Marie just couldn't believe that Tracey was here and just dumply said, "Hi."  
  
  
  
"Hi.",was all that Tracey could think of. He hadn't the slightiest idea that he was going to see her. After they said hi to eachother everything went silent.  
  
  
  
Brock and Duplica looked at eachother and winked at eachother before Duplica said, "Well I am late for.........ummmmm library ya library. She got up before either Tracey or Marie said anything. She walked off. Not too far away when she noticed Brock wasn't following her.  
  
  
  
"BROCK!!!!", she screamed. "What?", he dumply said. Then he noticed what the problem was. "Oh.....umm I need to go to eat too.", he said before Duplica dragged him by the arm.  
  
  
  
After seeing Duplica and Brock's 'little act' Marie and Tracey said nothing. They couldn't find words to say to one another. They just looked at eachother's eyes and then looked away.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Geez Brock you almost ruin it", Duplica said angryly. "Sorry Duplica", Brock said with a little laughter. Duplica thought he needed medical help.  
  
  
  
After what he said she said, "Let's go", with a sigh. "To where?", Brock said with a question face, in other words, stupidly. Duplica thought he couldn't act more stupidly, guess she was wrong, "To the library....", she said and grabbed his arm and draaged him, "Come on let's go."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Cleaning. That is what the servent at the Ketchum's house is doing. Fixing everything to make every single thing look perfect to the eye. That is until she heard the door open.  
  
  
  
"Good day Mr.little Ketchum", is what Ash got as a greeting from the fifty year old servent. He just hated it when she called him Mr.little Ketchum. He wasn't even little anymore, he was a 17 year old young man. But the old lady doesn't seem to notice that. Oh well.  
  
  
  
"Ya, ummm thanks.", he said to her then decided to ask, "Where are my parents?"  
  
  
  
  
Servent: "Mrs. Ketchum went shopping and Mr. Ketchum went to a reunion do with buisness."  
  
  
  
Ash: "So nobodys home?"  
  
  
  
Servent: "Everybody left."  
  
  
  
Ash: (with a smile) "Okay...I'm going to be in my bedroom."  
  
  
  
With that he went running upstairs to his bedroom opened the door went inside closed the door and locked it.  
  
  
  
The old lady saw his action, shook her head, and then went back on doing her work.  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN: Like it? Please tell me if I should continue this story. I need to know what you people think and by doing that you have to review. But please people after you read it please PLEASE review. It wouln't hurt to just write a review and then click the submit review button. Thanx for reading my story. ^_^  
  
P.S. REVIEW!! (lol)  
  



	6. ~* Do I Love You? *~

  
  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love  
  
Part: 6  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
The old lady saw his action, shook her head, and then went back on doing her work.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Misty slammed her bedroom door and just fell down on the floor, her back on the door. Tears were coming down her face. She felt like the whole world hated her and she doesn't know why. She looked over her bed and just threw herself on her bed while sobbing a quietly.  
  
  
  
Hugging her cute teddybear she started remembering of all the bad things Lily had done to her and she still didn't know why. 'Why?', she thought. Why all the anger? Why making her life difficult because of Lily? She just sat on her bed, hugging her teddybear and letting the tears come down her face.  
  
  
  
She was about to forget about everything and start on her homework, but something interupted her from doing that. A ring from a phone. 'Who could be calling ?", she thought while wiping some of her tears off her face with her hand.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Hello?"  
  
  
  
Person: "Hello M-misty"  
  
  
  
Misty: (a little happier) "Ash?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Ummm....yeah.....(notices her sad voice)...Misty are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Huh?..Oh..y-ya I'm okay..(changing the subject and smiling)..so why did you call me?"  
  
  
  
Ash: (nervous) "Well.....umm....you... ssssee....ummm......."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "I forgot the homework....just like I told you.", he laughed weakly.  
  
  
  
Misty: (giggling) "Ya.....sure, well it's math textbook pages three to nine everything......then to just write a report about what we learned in history class....that's it."  
  
  
  
Ash: (not really hearing what she said) " Yaaaaaaaa........right."  
  
  
  
There was a quiet silence after that.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Is there anything else?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Huh?.....oh no that's it.....well....I guess I'll see tomorrow....M-misty."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ya....see you tomorrow...Ash."  
  
  
  
Ash: (quietly) "Bye Misty."  
  
  
  
Misty: (quietly) Bye Ash."  
  
  
  
They hunged up.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Ash layed in his bed thinking of the conversation he and Misty had. Of course he didn't actually listen on what she said, her sweet voice was all he heard. The most beautiful voice he had ever that.  
  
  
  
He knew what the homework was, but he needed to hear voice again. He couldn't explain it to himself, it's that hearing her voice made his heart beat fast and make all his probelms go away. It's a wierd feeling he never felt before and he never knew that this feeling exsist. He started to have a conversation with himself.  
  
  
  
'Do I really like her?'  
  
  
  
'It looks like it'  
  
  
  
'But I can't like her'  
  
  
  
'Why not?'  
  
  
  
'Cause she already loves somebody else'  
  
  
  
'So?'  
  
  
  
'So?....I can't tell her I like her, plus probably she doesn't even know I am alive'  
  
  
  
'Then make her notice you'  
  
  
  
'I can't...I don't even know that I truly like her... I just met her today'  
  
  
  
'You like her and you have to fight to win her love'  
  
  
  
'How?'  
  
  
  
'That's for you to find out'  
  
  
  
'What?...that's it I am not listening to you anymore'  
  
  
  
'You like her'  
  
  
  
'Shut up'  
  
  
  
He didn't want to listen anymore. So he decided to start ao his homework and play a game then fall asleep. He was a little tired so he didn't feel to go anywhere outside. So off he started on his math to get his mind off Misty.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Strange. Why did he call her? She knew he said it was for the homework, but she knew he was lying. Either way she was kinda happy he called. It made her forget about her problem with Lily.   
  
  
  
His voice is.................  
  
  
  
Misty: "Hello?"  
  
  
  
Person: "Hi Misty I was wondering if you want to go out today."  
  
  
  
Misty: "No Rudy I can't.....I have tons of work to do that I didn't even start on."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Come on Misty........"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Sorry Rudy I can't...m-mabye tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Fine...see you tomorrow.......I love you"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ya.......I... l-love... y-you too. Bye."  
  
  
  
Does she? Does she really like him? She kept telling herself that she does. So why didn't she go out with him? She didn't really have so much wok to do. Why was it hard to say those three words back to him? So many questions she didn't have answers to. She needed to get her mind off those question. She saw a math textbook on her desk. 'Math will do.'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!", said a frustrated Jessie to a pleading James following her to the library. Peopled told them to be quiet even the librarian told them to shut up.  
  
  
  
Embarrassed and angry Jessie sat on a nearest chair she can find. With James next to her made it more embarrassed. She just wanted to wack his big head. What were the chances.  
  
  
  
Just then a annoyed girl comes over to where they are seated. But seeing her more closely while she came closely they saw who it was. Mery.  
  
  
  
Mery: "Jessie James what are you doing here.......and making a big comotion here."  
  
  
  
Jessie: "Nothing we WERE working on the assignment Mr.Tee gave us BUT my partner here decided to ask me out on a date.....in the middle of the project."  
  
  
  
James: "Please Jeesie......."  
  
  
  
Jessie: "NO!!"  
  
  
  
Mery: "Why don't you want to go out with James...Jessie?......You told me that you wished that.............."  
  
  
  
Jessie: "I dont okay!!"  
  
  
  
Mery: (having an idea) Okay I'll go out with him.  
  
  
  
Shocked Jessie and even James looked at her. Jessie didn't want him to go out with nobody, but her. She was going to say yes. But when she saw his eyes she wanted their 'argument' to continue. She had to act fast. Very fast.  
  
  
  
Jessie: "NO!!!.......I am mean no I'll go out with him."  
  
  
  
James: "Really Jessie?"  
  
  
  
Jessie: "No.......I mean yes."  
  
  
  
James: "So lets go now"  
  
  
  
Jessie: "Okay let's go"  
  
  
  
Mery: "You two have fun."  
  
  
  
They left and it was silence in the library. The silence Mery needed to read her book. That is until again some people disturbed her reading again and they were.......................  
  
  
  
Brock: "Are you sure she is here?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Yes I am sure....."(looks around)  
  
  
  
Mery: (walked where they are) "Hi!!"  
  
  
  
Brock and Duplica: (suprised) "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Mery: "Don't scream it's only me here!!"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Sorry Mery."  
  
  
  
Mery: "Thant's okay......(looks at Brock).......well finally I found my partner."  
  
  
  
Brock just blushed. He knew why. Cause he was head over heels with this women. But he knew she would never like him for real cause of his behavior. Maybe he will find somebody else.....................  
  
  
  
Mery: "Hello!!!! Brock come on we have to start on it!!"  
  
  
  
Brock: "Ehhhh......ya okay."  
  
  
  
Quickly he went to table to sit thinking that maybe he had a chance with her. Just maybe.   
  
  
  
Mery: "How did I get stuck with him?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "You got me........(smiling)...but maybe this can be your chance."  
  
  
  
With that Duplica quickly left before Mery could start yelling at her. Out of the library she went .....well not that far just outside cause somebody stoped her.  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Yo......have you seen Marie?"  
  
  
  
Duplica really didn't like this guy not just by the way he acts but it's something. Something that told herself that this guy is not a good person. She once told Misty about her strange feelings, but Misty would just ignore her. Still she didn't like this guy.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "She was with Tracey at the park."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "That little sister of mine.......(he shook his head and looked at Duplica) You know she is lucky to find friends like you."  
  
  
  
Now Duplica was nervous. Worst he was getting closer to her while looking at her. The look he gave to Misty only she thought. 'Go away', she said in her mind.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Ya... w-well...I'm glad to be her friend."   
  
  
  
Rudy: (Touching her chin with his hand) "So am I."  
  
  
  
With that he went away. Duplica touched her chin and promised herself that when she got home she was going to wash it like ten times. "What a stupid jerk!!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Marie: "Where were you Misty?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Ya....after the end of classes we didn't see you around."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Sorry guys....I was just tired...and didn't want to go anywhere"  
  
  
  
Talking again where the girls the next day. Well what else would you do. The bell hasn't rung cause it was early and the classroom.....with so much paperballs thrown by classmates and the enormous noise created.  
  
  
  
Mery: "By the way have anyone of you seen Meladie?"  
  
  
  
Just then they spotted Meladie looking all nervous and looking everywhere in the room for what they guessed was them. Finally Meladie saw them and walked where they were at.   
  
  
  
Marie: "Meladie what happen?"  
  
  
  
Misty and Mery got off the teaher's desk where they were seated to hear the nervous girl's story.  
  
  
  
Meladie: (all nervous) "Richie.......k-kissed ..me"  
  
  
  
Duplica, Marie, Mery, and Misty: "WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Just their luck the bell rang and you could hear all the noise made by those who were hurring to their seats.  
  
  
  
Meladie: "I'll tell you everything later."  
  
  
  
The five girls made their way to their seats that is after Misty saw Ash aand he looked at her. Then Misty smiled and said a "Hi." to him and took a seat in her chair.  
  
  
  
As expected the class began, bored, some of the classmates listen to the teacher while others didn't.  
  
  
  
[AN. I am not going to write what happens in their classes. Who would read it? I wouldn't. I know all you people want the romance so imagine what thier classes would be like and let me write the romance parts. ^_^]  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Recess. Every students' favorite part of the school day. You could just forget about all your work of the day and the work you still have to do. It wasn't hot nor cold just a little windy. Perfect. Perfect to everybody. Perfect to chat with your friends about stuff. That's what theses five guys are doing.  
  
  
  
A.J.: "You actually kissed her?!"  
  
  
  
Brock: (clueless) "Who kissed who?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Richie kissed Meladie."   
  
  
  
Brock: (looking at Richie) "You did?!"  
  
  
  
Richie: "YES OKAY I KISSED MELADIE!!"  
  
  
  
Richie was tired of all these questions asked about if he kissed Meladie. Meladie. Just the thought of her made his heart beat fast. He loves her. He got a feeling that she loves him back and that took the courage for him to kiss her.  
  
  
  
Tracey: "Did she kiss back?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "What did you feel?"  
  
  
  
Brock: "Why did you kiss her?"  
  
  
  
Richie: (Getting tired of all these questions) "STOP!!!!!.......geez I can't answer all your questions at once.......(pause) okay well we were working on our project when I just couldn't take it no more and just kissed her. It felt soooooo good and she kissed back. In that moment it felt like...............  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mery: (continuing where Richie left off) "..we were the only ones in earth and that nothing else mattered for us it was only us. My heart felt like it could.... fly. The feeling is too good to describe it in words. Guys I think I'm in love."   
  
  
  
She looked at her friends who were listening to every little word she said carefully.  
  
  
  
Duplica, Marie, Mery, and Misty / A.J, Tracey, Brock, Ash: "Wooooowwwwww"   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Tracey: "You are sooo lucky."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Ya..man you finally found the one you love."  
  
  
  
A.J.: "Man what I wished for Duplica to love me."  
  
  
  
Richie: "Ya I am lucky.....don't worry about it guys the girls you love will love you back trust me."  
  
  
  
A.J: "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Tracey: "Hey...Ash who do you like?"  
  
  
  
Brock: "Ya....we all know who we...but we don't know who you like."  
  
  
  
Richie: "Ya Ash who do you like?"  
  
  
  
Ash was stuck he didn't know what to say. Should he say that he had a thing for Misty. It has been only two days been here but he knew that what he felt for Misty is a very strong feeling. 'I can't tell them.'  
  
  
  
Ash: "I don't like nobody."  
  
  
  
Richie: "Ya like we believe that."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Really guys I don't and could we change the subject."  
  
  
  
Richie: "Fine."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mery: "I can't believe it."  
  
  
  
Misty: "That was an amazing story."  
  
  
  
Meladie: "I really love him."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Hey come your not him right now."  
  
  
  
Meladie: "Well I was going to go after I told you what happened."  
  
  
  
She got off the swing and went where Richie is with Duplica, Mery, Marie, and Misty following behind her.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Tracey: "Hey look who is coming."  
  
  
  
They four guys saw who it was and they got up. Richie smiled to himself and watched Meladie walking towards him.  
  
  
  
Richie: (looking at her eyes) "Hey..."  
  
  
  
Meladie: (looking at his eyes) "Hey..."  
  
  
  
Without any other words they kissed. It was a beautiful scene. [ya right]   
  
  
  
Duplica: "We'll leave you two alone."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Misty: (looking at Richie and Meladie) "They are meant for eachother."  
  
  
  
Ash: (looking at Misty which her back was facing him) "Ya they are."  
  
  
  
Misty felt butterflies in her stomach. His voice sounded caring and sweet. But she can't think of him anymore than friends. It sounded so crazy that in only two days she could like somebody else. 'I can't'  
  
  
  
"Do you like anyone?", Misty said while turning around to face him.  
  
  
  
Ash didn't know what to say, again. It's like the whole world today is asking him if he liked someone. He did. But she is with someone else and he can't have her. But it's harder to answer when that person is asking you the question. 'I can't tell her'  
  
  
  
Ash took a deep breathe and tried the best not to look in her beautiful eyes, but he couldn't, "No... I don't."  
  
  
  
Misty didn't know if she was glad or not really care to hear that. Right now she wished she wasn't in this situation of maybe loving someone but already having someone else.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The six friends were talking about what a perfect couple Meladie and Richie made that is, until Duplica asked a question.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Hey where did Misty go?"  
  
  
  
Marie: "She said she needed to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
Changing the subject the conversation went back to how cute the new couples are.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Misty: "I'm pretty sure you'll find somone special to love."  
  
  
  
Ash: "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Misty couldn't help to somewhat feel some tear building up inside her of the thought of Ash finding someone else and for her to see them kiss all time when she was around them.   
  
  
  
But seeing Ash's eyes made it feel worse. She tried to look away but she couldn't his eyes were so gorgous. Then for the moment it's like time stopped for them. It was just them. Ash and Misty.  
  
  
  
They didn't seem to notice that they were getting closer by the second. Closer until thier lips met in a kiss they didn't expect.  
  
  
  
Ash felt like his heart could just jump off. The feeling was too strong for words to explain it. He knew he shouldn't but when he felt her kissing back he just kissed her more.  
  
  
  
'What am I doing', Misty's brain told her but her heart told her to continue with the kiss. Not even Rudy's kisses were this warm and lovable.   
  
  
  
Slowly they departed from the kiss. But Ash's arms were still in her waist and her hands were now on his chest. Both them were to shocked to speak to eachother of what just happened. But a voice bought them back to reality.  
  
  
  
Rudy: (calling from far away) "HEY MISTY!!!"  
  
  
  
Misty: (suprised) "Rudy!"  
  
  
  
She looked up to Ash. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say. So she just looked at his eyes one more time and walked away where Rudy was.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rudy: "What were you doing with Ash?"  
  
  
  
'Kissing him', she wanted to answer him but if she did she knew that that will create a big problem and she knew Rudy would just beat him up since that's his way for solving everything.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Nothing....I-I was just talking to him that's all."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Well don't talk to him alot okay... I want you to stay away from him"   
  
  
  
Misty: "Whatever Rudy...."  
  
  
  
Just then it was when the bell decided to ring. Indicating that Recess was over. Growling all the students went back to class.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Look I have to go to class...see you later."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Don't forget about our date today"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ya sure."  
  
  
  
Off she went like the other student to the boring afternoon classes they have to take.  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN: WOW! that was a LONG part. Anyway do you like it so far cause there is more to come. Please tell me if this story is good or bad.I know you guys were waiting for the AAMR so there it was just a little but more AAMR to come. Oh ya and I hoped you all had a happy 4th of July. I did. ^_^ Please review and next part will be coming up soon. 


	7. ~* Saturday Afternoon *~

  
  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love  
  
  
Part: 7  
  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
Off she went like the other student to the boring afternoon classes they have to take.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rachel[servent]: "Wake up Miss Misty!"  
  
  
  
The poor servent tried for the fifth time to wake up the sleepy head in the bed. Finally she succeded.  
  
  
  
Misty: (covering up the the covers) "What do you want?"   
  
  
  
Rachel: "It's time to wake up and your mother wants you to go downstairs and eat breakfast."  
  
  
  
Misty:(sitting up)"Okay, I'm going"  
  
  
  
The servent nodded and left. Misty waited until she could hear the door close. Finally she fell back down on her bed. Sleep. That's what she needed now. After a few seconds she turned her head sideways and looked at her clock. It read 10:00 A.M. 'Too early to wake up.'  
  
  
  
Not really caring what the servent said she went under the covers to sleep. If at least she could sleep for a minute she would but couldn't. She knew that and got up.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mrs.Waterflower: "Rachel, did you call Misty to come down?"  
  
  
  
Rachel: "Yes, Mrs.Waterflower, she said she will come down."  
  
  
  
Lily: (bored) "As always."  
  
  
  
Just then Misty came running down the stairs to greet her mother.  
  
  
  
Misty: (kissed her mother's check) "Good Morning, Mom"  
  
  
  
Mrs.Waterflower: "Good Morning, Misty."  
  
  
  
She smiled at her mother. She really loved her mother so caring and looking out for her and her sisters. Sisters. She didn't want to recall all the bad memorize again. Instead she sat down and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
  
  
Misty: "So, Mom where have you been all this week, I haven't seen you recently."  
  
  
  
Mom: (stunned) "Well......I-I was taking care...... of some business.. don't worry about it"  
  
  
  
'Why is she lying.' Misty couldn't think why. Thinking it wasn't that important she shrugged the thought and enjoyed her meal.  
  
  
  
Mrs.Waterflower: "Since I have nothing to do today, how about we spend the day together......as family.  
  
  
  
Before any words were spoken, Lily took action. She furiously got up and the only words you could hear are, "Excuse me." After that abrupt action, the only sound you could hear is the running sounds up the stairs and the slamming of a door.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Waterflower: (seeing all this) "Was it something I said?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "No, no it's something else."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Waterflower: "Well, what is it?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Mom, why don't you spend the day with Lily....you haven't lately."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Waterflower: "Misty, honey, I try to but Lily doesn't want to."  
  
  
  
Misty: "I will really appreciate it if you two will spend more time together."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Waterflower: "Okay, if that will make you happy, I will then.  
  
  
  
Misty: (smiling) "Thanks, Mom."  
  
  
  
Misty really wanted for her mother to spend more time with Lily so Lily won't say that thier mom spends more time with her. In a way it's true. Her mom, Rose, usually does spend more time with her. But then again when she wants to spend more time with Lily, Daisy, or Voilet they simply say thier 'busy'. But now that Daisy and Voilet are off to some 'all day school' and will come back when school ends, in June.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Mom, today I am going to hang around with my friends...is that okay?"  
  
  
  
Rose: "Sure, but come home early."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Thanks,.....well I'm finished I will be up in my room."  
  
  
  
Rose: "Misty, I am going to go out, okay"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Alright, bye mom." (kisses her cheek)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rudy: (entering Marie's room) "Hey!.. wake up sleepy head!"  
  
  
  
Marie: (getting up, annoyed) "What is it that you have to come here and wake me up so early."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Early?!....you call ONE P.M. early?"  
  
  
  
Marie: "Well, I'm tired and... it's SATURDAY and I had a tough week... so let me go off to sleep!"   
  
  
  
She furious got under the covers after her annoying brother woke her up from one of her 'Tracey land' dreams. If only she didn't have a so irritated brother......................  
  
  
  
Rudy: (very ticked off) "GET UP AND LISTEN!!!"  
  
  
  
Marie: (VERY annoyed) "FINE!... wat is it?"  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Do you know what's wrong with Misty...she has been acting wierd lately."  
  
  
  
Marie: "YOU wake me up just to ask ME what's wrong with YOUR girlfriend."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Well, your her friend."  
  
  
  
Marie: "Ya, but that's doesn't mean I know everthing about her.....how am I suppost to know?"  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Well... you are too."  
  
  
  
Marie: "Why don't you just ask her.. (getting up from her bed)...now if you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
Rudy: (getting out of the room) "YOU ARE USELESS!"  
  
  
  
Marie: (yelling from the bathroom) "WHATEVER!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding!  
  
  
  
"I'll get it!.. I'll get it!", an excited Misty screamed while coming down quickly, almost knocking down the poor servent who didn't have a clue on what's going on.  
  
  
  
Misty knew exactly who is ringing the doorbell. Every since the clock read 1:50 p.m., she has gone all nervous and impatient. Nervous. Worried. Excited. Fearful. Those are all her emotions as she turned the knob to open the door.  
  
  
  
How will you feel if the person you kissed, that you are not suppose to, is coming to your house?  
  
  
  
'I can do this...just be calm and act cool', she reminded to herself as the door open very slowly.  
  
  
  
Misty: (doing her best smile) "Hi Ash!"  
  
  
  
Ash: (trying his best to act cool) "H-hi..Misty!"  
  
  
  
Misty: "C-come in"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Huh?...oh, ya t-thank you......(looking at her)...h-here I brought you these r-roses.  
  
  
  
Misty: (smiling) "For me?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Y-yes....here" (giving her the roses)  
  
  
  
Misty: (taking the roses and smelling them) "Thank you, you're so sweet Ash."  
  
  
  
Hearing this Ash blushed furiously. He just wished she didn't see it. Although he told himself to act normal and to forget everything about the kiss. 'The kiss.' How could he forget that. He still felt like he always feels when ever he sees or is close to Misty. Love.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Well come on let's begin on the project."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mery: "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "I am positive."  
  
  
  
Mery: "It's that it's so hard to believe, but I knew something was wrong."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "He is a stupid jerk...who is hurting Misty."  
  
  
  
Mery: "Ya I know I never liked him."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Should I tell Misty?"  
  
  
  
Mery: "Tell Misty about Rudy flirting with you?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Probably she won't believe me...but we have to tell her."  
  
  
  
Mery: "It will break her heart."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Or it won't"  
  
  
  
Mery: (confused) "What do you mean it won't?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Haven't you observed Misty and Rudy's relationship this week...Misty hasen't paid practically no attention to Rudy."  
  
  
  
Mery: "You're right.....it's like she doesn't love him anymore."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "I hope she doesn't love him anymore so he will stop bothering her and us."  
  
  
  
Mery: "Ya....(realizing she finish her ice-cream)..... come on I want more ice-cream."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "You're always hungry.....(looking at the ice-cream store) look there's Marie...(smiling)..now I could finally find out what happen between her and Tracey."  
  
  
  
Mery puzzled followed her 'wierd' friend to get more ice-cream and to talk to Marie.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
James: "Pleeeease, Jessie."  
  
  
  
Jessie: "NO! NO! NO!"  
  
  
  
James: "Just a little kiss."  
  
  
  
Jessie: (annoyed) "STOP IT!....be quiet!"  
  
  
  
Poor Jessie was embarrassed and annoyed by the pleadings of James. It was bad enough of having the owner of the food place throw them out because of the noises they made that disturbed by the other people.   
  
  
  
James: (pleading) "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."  
  
  
  
Jessie had enough of this so she took a book from a child who just walked by and slammed it on his face. Then she gave the book back and the child just gave her a mean face and walked away.  
  
  
  
James: (feeling his check) "Owwwwww!"  
  
  
  
Jessie: (sigh) "Look if I give you a kiss will you shut up?"  
  
  
  
James: (all-happy) "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
  
  
Jessie leaned closer and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek then decided on doing something else. 'What the heck.', she thought to herself and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Misty: (giggling) "You are so funny Ash."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Ya, I know I am."  
  
  
  
The two teenagers had finished thier project and now are just talking. Just having a good time.  
  
  
  
Misty: "I never knew this side of you."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Well I don't show it to people that much."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Then why did you showed it to me."  
  
  
  
Ash: (looking at her eyes) "Cause you are special to me."  
  
  
  
Misty: "I-I am?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly Ash realized on what he said and looked away hoping that she didn't see him blush. What he wished he didn't say that. But he did, he blamed her gorgeous eyes.  
  
  
  
Ash: "What... I-I.. m-mean is..........."  
  
  
  
What could he say? The truth or a lie. He got up from the bed he was sitting and turned away. He couldn't face her now.  
  
  
  
Misty saw his actions and decided to do something. She needed to find out what he meant by what he said. She too got up and went where Ash was and stood infront of him.  
  
  
  
Misty: "What do you mean Ash?....Please tell me."  
  
  
  
How could he resist answering her sweet voice. Plus her starring directly at his eyes didn't help much.   
  
  
  
Ash: "W-what.... I mean i-is..............."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
That's it he couldn't resist himself from doing what he wished they would do again. Misty noticed how close they were, but she also noticed that she was pulling herself upward. Ash too noticed the closeness they were in and the feeling of himself pulling downward.  
  
  
  
But unfortunaly for them, they were disturbed by a..................  
  
  
  
Lily: (coming inside the room) "What's up, sis?"  
  
  
  
She comfortably laid on her bed and waiting for Misty to yell at her since she always does when she disturbs her when she is doing something important.  
  
  
  
Misty was now really, but really mad at her. She really wanted to kiss Ash. But noooo her sister had to come in just in that moment.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Lily! What do you want?"  
  
  
  
Lily: "Oh, nothing really (notices Ash )......and who is this charming fellow?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Huh?....ohhh...Ash this is Lily, Lily this is Ash."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Hi."   
  
  
  
Lily: "Ashhh...that's a nice name."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Umm..thanks."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Lily please get out we're busy here."  
  
  
  
Lily: "Really?!...doing what?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "LILY!"  
  
  
  
Lily: "Fine I'm going (reaching the door)..hope you have fun doing on what you were doing before."  
  
  
  
Misty: "LILY! LEAVE!"  
  
  
  
Lily: "Fine.....bye Ash."  
  
  
  
Misty closed the door and locked it. She hates it when Lily does that. How she sometimes wishes Lily wasn't her sister.  
  
  
  
Misty: "Sorry about that Ash...my sisters sometimes could be so annoying."  
  
  
  
Ash: "That's okay."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Well what do you want to do now?"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Richie: "You what?"  
  
  
  
Brock: "You heard me I want you're help to make Mery attracted to me."  
  
  
  
Richie: "Why me?"  
  
  
  
Brock: "Because you know how to get women attracted to you....it worked with Meladie."  
  
  
  
Richie: (sigh) "Fine.....first of all you have to act normal."  
  
  
  
Brock: "But I do act normal."  
  
  
  
Richie: "If only you knew."  
  
  
  
Brock: "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Richie: "Nothing...look let's go over there where A.J and Tracey are."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rudy: "I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
Rudy irritated got up to answer the door. 'I swear who ever it is...is going to die.'  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Oh it's you."  
  
  
  
Lily: (furiously coming inside) "You have to do it now!"  
  
  
  
Rudy: "What?"  
  
  
  
Lily: "You know what I mean...you have to hurt Misty."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Calm down, will you"  
  
  
  
Lily: (verge of crying) "I can't....it's that I-I hate her sooo much."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Don't worry it will happen soon."  
  
  
  
Lily: "Promise?"  
  
  
  
Rudy: (wiping a tear off her cheek) "I promise."  
  
  
  
Lily: "You know you should watch out for that Ash kid."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Ash?..What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Lily: "Today I saw him in Misty's room doing something."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "With Misty?"  
  
  
Lily nodded and let Rudy continue.  
  
  
  
Rudy: "That stupid jerk! I knew he was after Misty, but I won't allow him to!"  
  
  
  
Lily: "That's why we have to go according to plan."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "That son of a .........."  
  
  
  
Lily: "Hey..don't get so fustrated....please don't tell me you actually care."  
  
  
  
  
She quickly kissed him on the lips passionaly and of course he forgot about everything and kissed her back. Like always the kiss lead them to do what they always do.  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN: So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please tell me by reviewing. PLEASE! Also, thank-you for all those people who reviewed already. Thanx. Hope you really like this story and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanx again, and PLEASE REVIEW! :Gives puppy eyes:  
  



	8. ~* I Thought You Loved Me *~

  
  
-------------------------------  
  
HighSchool Unexpected Love  
  
  
Part: 8  
  
  
By: Misty*~25~* aka Misty25  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
She quickly kissed him on the lips passionaly and of course he forgot about everything and kissed her back. Like always the kiss lead them to do what they always do.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Marie: "I can't beleive that in a week it's going to be Halloween."  
  
  
  
Brock: "Ya! Finally!"  
  
  
  
It's been a month and more that the students in Viridian HighSchool had been busy with school work and it's been a month and more that alot of changes occurred.  
  
  
  
To start it off, Meladie and Richie had developed a strong relationship and now their love is stronger than ever. But it's really annoying if you ever go somewhere with them, they will just start kissing. Mostly they will leave them alone for them to do whatever they want to.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Marie and Tracey still don't have the courage to say they like eachother. Everytime they were left alone, they will just simply just turn away. Even though they both desire to be together.  
  
  
  
Now Duplica has been having a good time. Her grades are excellent, that's all she cares for. Well, was. A straight A+ student, you can say. But out of school her life is a reck, plus her parents getting divorce doesn't help much.  
  
  
  
A.J. and Brock recently were in trouble for cheating on their test. Of course, they got a big fat zero on their paperand are suppose to take it over again. Plus A.J. told Duplica that he likes her, and now they are the new couple. But for Brock, love life sucks.  
  
  
  
Mery, like Duplica, also has some family problems. Well, not exactly, but for it is a problem. A problem of having her parents best friends and their child to come visit them. But luckly for hershe will be spending the weekend in Misty's house. Which will give her the chance to ask Misty what's wrong with her. She has noticed that Misty has been quiet. Like she is thinking, deeply. She also has noticed that she has been distant with Rudy, they barely talk to eachother. She could sense that something wierd has going on or will be.   
  
  
  
For Rudy things aren't going that great. For one thing having Misty distant from him doesn't help much. Everything is falling out of place. He has been having the feeling that in all this that Ash kid has something to do. He promised himself that nobody will take Misty away from him, or they will wish that they weren't born.  
  
  
  
For both Ash and Misty, this whole month has been going crazy for them. Not crazy in school work, but in life. In all this time it helped Ash realize that this feeling inside of him toward IS love. How he wished to tell her. To tell her that he can't live without her. To tell her that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever has seen. To tell her that she makes his heart pound so fast, that sometimes he wonders if it's possible for his heart to come out of his chest, when she is close to him. To tell her that he wants to be with her forever. But he can't. That's what really hurts him, cause she belongs to someone else. Even so, he sometimes feels that she also has the same feelings for them. Like when they kissed for the first time, he felt the careness and love towards him. But he told himself that it had to be false.  
  
  
  
What he didn't know is that Misty IS having feelings towards him. Love feelings. Everytime she thought about it she repeated to herself that she loves Rudy. But was that true? Or was it to just take Ash off her mind. She tried to avoid seeing him, but every obstacle made them see eachother. All this time she felt confused. What is she suppose to do? Leave Rudy and go with Ash or to forget about Ash and get on with her life? How she wished she wasn't in this situation. Why is life so difficult?  
  
  
  
Duplica: "So you guys are coming to my Halloween part?"  
  
  
  
Richie: (having his arm around Meladie) "You bet I am!"  
  
  
  
Meladie: "I'll go if you promise that it won't be so scary like last year."  
  
  
  
Duplica: (laughing) "Oh, it will be so much more.... (making her voice spooky).. SPOOKY!"   
  
  
  
Tracey: "Cool! I'll go too."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "So you all coming?"  
  
  
  
Everybody nods except for Misty, which Duplica notices.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "How about you Misty.....(sees that she is not hearing her)..Hello? Earth to Misty!" (waves her hand infront of her face)  
  
  
  
Misty: (confused) "Huh?..W-what?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "I said if you are coming to my Halloween Party?....Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Y-yes I am..just a little tired. Excuse me I'm thirsty, be right back."  
  
  
  
The group watch her leave.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "What's with her?"  
  
  
  
Mery: "Something's up with her."  
  
  
  
The group shrugged and talked about the party.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
? : "So did you find out where the Waterflower's live."  
  
  
  
Man: "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
  
  
? : "Excellent! We leave next week."  
  
  
  
Man: "I will have everything ready by then."  
  
  
  
? : "Now, Rose will not hide from me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quickly she walks in the hallway, while the other students just minded their own buisness. She can't take this anymore. She has to make a decision.  
  
  
  
She made half way to the water fountain when something caught her eyes. There in the floor was a small piece of paper with writing on it. At first she thought it was just some paper some student left there, lazy to throw it at the garbage. But the word Ash caught her attention.  
  
  
  
Putting some of her long hair behind her ear she unfolded it to read it. In it, it said :  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
These couple of days was fun. I really enjoyed the time when we went out and you said you love me. I just love your kisses. I love and I can't wait for Saturday to come, so we could be together alone.  
  
Yours forever,  
Casey  
  
  
  
Shocked and angry she put the letter down. She couldn't beleive him. All this time she thought he loves her. But now she saw that it wasn't true. He is a stupid jerk. 'That stupid....'  
  
  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Rudy.  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Hey Misty!"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Huh? Oh hi Rudy."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ya, I am."  
  
  
  
Just then she saw him. At the corner of her eye she saw him stare at them talking. She'll show him that she doesn't need him. Without thinkink she looked at Rudy for a second then she kissed him. Of anger and so Ash could see that she doesn't like him.  
  
  
  
While kissing she open her eyes and saw him starring at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. But she didn't care. Then she saw him go away. 'That will show him.'  
  
  
  
  
After she saw him go away, she pulled away from Rudy. She noticed that he was leaning forward for another kiss, she assumed.   
  
  
  
Misty: "Sorry, Rudy I..um....have to go to class. See you later."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "..Umm............"  
  
  
  
Before he could say anything else she quickly made it to a classroom.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Casey: (walking towards Rudy) "So did it work?"  
  
  
  
Rudy: "I guess since she dropped the paper in the floor." (gets the paper)  
  
  
  
Casey: "Good! So where's my part in this."  
  
  
  
Rudy: "Fine! Here!"   
  
  
  
He swiftly put his hand in his pocket and got out a couple of twenties. He then gave it to her.   
  
  
  
Casey: (gladly accepting it) "Thank-you....it was a pleasure doing buisness with you."  
  
  
  
With that she walks off leaving Rudy alone, thinking.  
  
  
  
'She will never love you!'  
  
  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
AN: So this chapter was short. Don't you agree. Anway as you may have noticed I changed my pen name to: Misty*~25~*. Misty25 was just too plain. So please after reading this chapter please PLEASE review. And the next part will be up soon, longer I hope.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	9. ~*Ignore Him*~

  
  
--------------------------------  
HighSchool Unexpected Love  
  
  
Part: 9  
  
  
By: Misty*~25~* aka Misty25  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
'She will never love you!'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Brock: (hearts around him) "Pleasssse..with cherry on top."  
  
  
  
Girl: "Not a chance!"  
  
  
  
She slammed his head with one of her textbooks. God, was he soooo annoying. If you turn him down on a date he just keeps insisting and insisting until you finally can't take it no more that you just slap him or hurt him with anything, just to shut him up!  
  
  
  
Brock: (tears in his eyes) "Why doesn't nobody like me?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Cause you are scary."  
  
  
  
Brock gave him a mean look, that is up to when he saw an other girl, and decided to see if he had any luck. But of course he didn't. Next you could hear slamming.  
  
  
  
Duplica: (walking over Ash) "He'll never learn."  
  
  
  
Ash: "Yup. How you doing?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Okay. Listen I was wondering if you will like to.............."  
  
  
  
Misty: (walking to them) "Hey Duplica!"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Oh, hi!"  
  
  
  
Misty: "So what you doing?"  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Nothing.....I was just going to invite Ash to my Halloween party."  
  
  
  
Misty: "You are?"  
  
  
  
Of course Misty had noticed Ash but she just acted as if she didn't. She was still mad at him. Even though she shouldn't be, she was.  
  
  
  
Duplica: "So Ash are you coming or not?"  
  
  
  
Ash: "Ummmmm..."  
  
  
  
He didn't know if he should. He looked at Misty, but he saw Misty look away...as if she was mad at him or something. What did he do? He had to find out.  
  
  
  
Ash: (looking at Misty) "Ummmm ya sure."  
  
  
  
Duplica: "Great! So see you around."  
  
  
  
After Duplica left there was an eerie silence. Neither of them looked at eachother. It was wierd, they were right in front of eachother but didn't even say a word.  
  
  
  
Ash: "Misty......."  
  
  
  
Misty: "Coming Duplica!"  
  
  
  
With that she ran. Ran until she was out of his sight. She didn't know why she jus did that. But she didn't want to talk to him, not now.   
  
  
  
Merie: "Why were you running?"  
  
  
  
Misty: "Huh? Oh, c-cause...ummmm....so how you doing?"  
  
  
  
Merie: "Huh?......"  
  
  
  
She couldn't finish cause she felt herself pulled towards somwhere.   
  
  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I'm sorry it was short. But next time I promise it will be longer. Please review it! Bye ^_^  



End file.
